


Mako’s head before a confession

by imcheeseka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, UP Fair, UP au, activist!mako, mako's an electrical engineering student and wu's a history major, this is the translated version of what i originally wrote, which imo loses a lot of the best part sksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcheeseka/pseuds/imcheeseka
Summary: mako prepares himself for what seems to be a long night of feeling like he could just blurt out his true feelings any time soon as he waits for wu during the last night of the school's fair
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mako’s head before a confession

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE FILIPINO: i suggest you read the original fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562682
> 
> this one is the translation of the original fic i wrote which had the dialogue in tagalog which imo is better sksk. enjoy isko!wuko and korrasami
> 
> *triple E - electrical engineering

“I'll just wait for you.”

Mako doesn’t think Wu even heard that one as the entire Sunken Garden was filled with scream-singing from the performers on stage. He tries to repeat it, but his words are inaudible among the hundreds of ‘moshers’ jumping and howling along the deafening beat of the drums. Wu looks at him all big-eyed and confused and Mako isn’t so sure if the heat creeping up on him is from blinding stage lights and everyone being so close or a stare that just took him aback.

Wu drags him away from the crowd and they pass by the long alley of crowded booths filled with last day UP Fair goers stuffing their mouths with every kind of shawarma rice and street food. It didn’t surprise Mako that Wu was able to swiftly bring them to the end of the booth area since Wu would’ve practically already memorized the entire layout -- he was, after all, present in all five days of the fair as a core team member. They were standing near the tent where Wu’s committee was stationed.

“Why do they even need to scream when they sing?” Wu remarks irritably. “There, all better. What were you saying?”

“I said I'm going to stay until later,” Mako replies avoiding his actual wording. 

“Are you sure? You know we stay here until 3AM, right? You need to rest, too, after that hectic week.” Wu gives him a concerned look as it was, afterall, the week where school work piled up before the actual midterm exams. 

“Maybe you're forgetting that this is the kind of music I jam to,” Mako says as he throws up a rock-n-roll sign with this hands. “Besides, I need to scream out all the hardships triple E gave me.” 

“I also have my thesis subject in History this year, but you don't see me ruining my eardrums. I think you should just listen to me sing, you'd be more relaxed.” 

Mako knows Wu was probably joking but he’d almost agree that he actually prefers Wu “badly” singing any Carly Rae Jepsen song in karaoke than anything else. But he wouldn’t tell him that. Not until he breaks down this too-big-for-an-activist of a wall of liberalism and accepts that Wu might or might not reject his confession. Mako likes to think that it’s because he doesn’t want to change anything between the two of them. ‘Yeah, right,’ Korra and Asami, the only two who know his predicament, say. Obviously, this wouldn’t pass the two people he’d always have discussions on Marx’ dialectical materialism and contradictions with. ‘When I find the right time’ was Mako’s repeated defense and he isn’t so sure how long he’d be able to keep it up. 

Mako follows close by as Wu was already buying takoyaki from a stall. He was looking around while holding the random mug he had won earlier at the carnival booth. People are still so lively at midnight - ‘ _or they could also be solely fueled by the adrenaline of having to confess to the love of their life later that night or else they’d never do it_ ’ Mako thinks. His thoughts are interrupted when Wu gets his order and leaves the line.

"By the way, where are Korra and Asami?" Wu asks while quickly blowing on the takoyaki before eating it whole. 

“They're in the carnival booths or probably riding the rides - it's free for mass org members." 

“Is that even allowed?” Wu answers incomprehensibly while keeping his mouth open to cool the takoyaki. 

“Swallow that first,” Mako says concerningly and gives him his water bottle, “But 70 pesos for a life-or-death ferris wheel ride? That's a scam, I'd just use the money for prodwork,” Mako answers truthfully. He had always been frugal with his money especially since living in a dormitory inside the university and being an engineering major aren’t exactly cheap. 

“You know the fair money goes to the beneficiaries too right? Save Our Schools is the primary beneficiary today,” Wu closes the bottle and takes the tissue Mako offered him. 

"Of course, I know. Who helped you when your partner for this bailed on you because they only saw advocacy work as part of their future resumes?" Mako always gets irritated whenever he remembers the nights Wu had to work longer because other councilors didn’t think the advocacies were serious enough to work on. The fair isn’t even promoted only as a music festival, but a cultural protest to denounce multiple violations of their human rights inside the country. Wu’s committee needed all the extra hands to be able to pull off this feat and Mako didn’t mind staying up with Wu in the 24/7 Study Area in Melchor Hall to help him. 

Wu pouts and looks at Mako squarely, "You. Also, you're too harsh saying they're only doing it for their resume."

“They didn't even help you really. Look,” Mako points at the big freedom wall by the entrance, “the freedom wall isn't even filled with the cellphone numbers of lonely single people. It's now filled with actual calls and reactions of the fair goers to the advocacy. It's because of your hard work and making sure even the artists that performed knew the advocacy.” 

Wu smiles at Mako’s reassurance. Mako knows that Wu understands that the movement in attaining a better society for the country’s citizens isn’t reduced to petty comparisons of ‘who did more’. He would know as someone who witnessed Wu’s development from doing things to stroke his ego to actually giving thought to whom he was doing it for. This new-found devotion of serving the people is what drew Mako closer to him among the other things that made him irritably likeable. Mako’s sure his years-long of back-and-forth discussions with Wu, ever since the first time they met in that progressive Soc Sci 2 class, also helped him grow into someone more understanding and patient. 

He and Wu continue walking along the booths glancing at the different things they sold from lifetime insurance to actual condoms (‘They paid really well actually’ Wu explains.). Mako worries he was keeping Wu from doing his on-ground work, but Wu reassures him that he blocked off this time of the night to hang out with them -- which, actually, seems to be just the two of them now. The cramped pathway and accidental jabs didn’t do that much to hamper the growing feeling that they were isolated from everyone else. Wu’s presence was just that big to him.

Distracted, Mako doesn’t even notice when he accidentally bumps someone hard enough to turn them around, “Oops, sorry po-” 

“Hey, you guys finally showed yourselves!"

After hours of “unintentionally” leaving Mako and Wu together, without even a single text, they finally find Korra and Asami, hand in hand with a big stuffed dog. 

"You guys left me and Wu," Mako complains although not fully meaning it. 

"Asami and I needed that 'babe time'. Why, didn't you guys need it too?" Korra pokes back.

Mako didn’t even have time to react and messily save what Korra insinuated when Wu chokes on his takoyaki. A confused Mako instinctively pats Wu’s back, mentally noting though what prompted this reaction. He glimpses at Korra and Asami as if he were trying to find the answer or some semblance of hope to what it exactly all meant. Instead, he is faced with Korra and Asami snickering causing him to glare and making sure they’re able to lip-read his ‘stop it already’. 

Asami reaches for her bag to offer Wu some reinforcement as he pounds on his chest, but he declines Asami’s offer, “It's okay, I'll drink from the one Mako gave me earlier.” 

Wu stands up straight to open the water bottle and drinks from it. Korra and Asami look at each other knowingly before trying harder to hide their laughter, which makes Mako think they actually know more than his delayed confession. Whatever it was, their bold teasing didn't help Mako's initial modus operandi of just making sure Wu was oblivious to the entire thing so he could shove all his feelings inside until he self-combusts or something. He breaks his crossly stare at Korra and Asami and returns to Wu. 

"Are you okay?" Mako asks worriedly. 

"That cough was trying to come for my singing career, huh?" Wu retorts as if diverting the conversation to anything else but cursed 'babe times'. 

Asami laughs, "Nothing will ruin your singing career. By the way, we're leaving after we ride the ferris wheel. Korra's game is tomorrow!" Korra places her arm over Asami's shoulder and brings her in closer, "I'm gonna win tomorrow because she's watching. Right, babe?" Korra kisses Asami's cheeks, making Asami chuckle. 

"Yuck," Mako comments with annoyance.

"You're just jealous," Korra responds while glancing at Mako's arm still at Wu's back. Mako quickly drops his arm to his side, while burning in his mind to never pay for Korra’s pancit canton-fishball combo meal ever again. 

Wu cuts in, "But good luck, okay," Korra taps his shoulders and thanks him, "We're going ahead. Aren't you guys going to ride too?"

"He's scared of the rides that's why we went to the booths the whole night," Mako responds while pointing out the random mug they won at the Hulog Piso Booth. Wu crosses his arms and faces Mako, “Actually, I just don't want my styled hair to get ruined, okay? I worked hard on this.”

“Okay, okay. You guys go on ahead,” Mako gestures to Korra and Asami to leave and waves at them as they walk away. “Good luck!” 

\--------

It was already the last performer of the night - or early morning - and Mako is watching it alone. Wu had to leave him early on to start returning things to the council office and Mako didn’t actually know anyone else that had stayed until 3 AM. _Of course, no one’s dumb enough to waste sleep for their crushes, Mako_ , he thinks. Mako didn’t mind, though, because he liked the bands that were playing in the last segment and he needed that alone time to actually reflect on things. 

Mako knows he needs to do the confession today, even before that moment awhile back where Wu seemed to acknowledge the teasing. Moreover, seeing Korra and Asami being able to touch each other in public and just seem so happy made him feel resolved with this overdue contradiction. He knows full well nothing will change in his situation if he just kept waiting, in the positive side, for Wu to confess first or, the opposite, date someone else. In retrospect, Mako recognizes how ridiculous it was that he's able to confront their school's repressive administration during dialogues and speak in front during big mobilizations, but concedes when it's about his own feelings. To be fair, he initially didn’t want to bother other people with his subjectivities, however, he also realizes that what he feels towards Wu is anything but subjective. He knows why he likes him and why he needs to tell him. 

Mako feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and knows it’s from the person he has been thinking about the entire day. 

AA Wu: [3:52 AM] _sorry it took long, had to return a lot of things_

Maks: [3:53 AM] _do u need help_

AA Wu: [3:55 AM] _nah its okay. u should go back to ur dorm already_

Maks: [3:55 AM] _its ok ill wait for u in the exit. just get fetched at melchor_

AA Wu: [3:58 AM] _ok :)_

Masses of people are already heading towards the exit and the crew team are quick to start packing up the entire setup. It’s the first time Mako sees the operations after the last day of the fair and he is surprised to find out these people don’t even take a break before disassembling everything. After five consecutive days that last around 4 AM per day, he wonders how Wu, and the other people in the fair committees, are able to power through it without the degradation of their physical and mental health - or at least, in Wu’s case. 

Twenty minutes have passed until Mako sees a small figure rushing towards him. It’s as if he wanted to welcome him with open arms, but he’s glad he’s able to restrain himself. Wu catches his breath before gesturing Mako to head towards the exit. 

“Sorry it took long,” Wu says while walking backwards to face Mako. 

“You don't need to say sorry, it was my choice,” and Mako walks pass Wu to leap first across the wide dip between the field and the main road. Mako offers his hand and Wu takes it to help his already-languid body pass the wide dip. Mako continues holding Wu’s hand to help him climb up the steep inclination until they reach the sidewalk. 

“Thanks. This is what I didn't like about the fair, why did it have to be in Sunken Garden?” Wu complains. 

“Just ask Mother Earth or something. Let's go,” Mako continues walking tugging Wu right behind him. He doesn’t let go, but he’s surprised Wu hasn’t either. 

They continue to walk on the sidewalk, further and further away until the noise from the fair is drowned by the silence of the night and passing cars. The bumpy sidewalk is dimly lit by old street lamps never fixed by the school’s administration (and horny college students sure do like to use this darkness to their advantage). Mako is forced to look down just to make sure he doesn’t trip on unsteady bricks lifted by the roots of the long row of old Acacia trees. Part of the sidewalk had been covered with land for the renovation of the main library, this pushes Wu to walk in front of Mako. 

Mako can’t help but notice the distance between them, but being bridged by their hands clasped together. He finds it funny how they even started as classmates in one class where they always debated on topics because he could not, for the life of him, accept liberal bullshit in his one free elective that semester. Mako definitely saw the significant change in Wu when the class had a trip to one of the strikes held by factory workers down South. Their college secretaries must have connived because they had been classmates in at least one class for three semesters straight. Wu eventually figured out that Mako’s good at math so he asked to help him pass the Math class he had retaken for three times. Long hours of reviews led to Wu joining Mako and his friends eating dinner in Shao Kao and getting to watch free screenings in the school’s film center. It slipped right under Mako’s nose just how easy it was for Wu to be in his life now. 

He’s right in considering that every objective condition in his life, throughout the span of a couple of years, has made it true that he is in love with Wu. There is no doubt about it and no more reason why Wu shouldn’t know. 

And now Wu is the first one to break the silence when they reach the end of Melchor Hall, “I'll just get fetched at your dorm.”

“That's farther away,” Mako remarks with uncertainty in his face. “It's okay,” Wu answers nonchalantly and pulls out his phone to text his driver. They continue walking and Mako notices how Wu looks like he’s also deep in his thoughts. 

They reach Mako’s dorm and wait in the sidewalk outside for Wu to be fetched. It was quiet, but the air around them felt like it pushed them to say something or else they’d suffocate. Mako breaks in first with his final attempt in securing certainty that Wu is, indeed, aware that they were holding hands the entire time, “Aren't you sleepy?”

“Not really,” Wu quietly responds and Mako is a muddle of simultaneous emotions running through him of all the implications that answer had. Of all the futile _tiempos_ he had in the past, this one will happen and it’s happening now. Mako swears his hands feel clammy, but he doesn’t have time or space to think about it now. The sounds of the crickets are getting louder and louder, it seems like the lights are getting dimmer, and Mako manages to push himself to revert his surroundings back to normal.

“Wu,”

Wu faces him and Mako squeezes his hand. 

“I like,” Mako pauses, "I really like you." 


End file.
